


Sisters

by Tigergirl1223



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: Danielle and Robyn team up in order to defend Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest. Also for the purposes of this story Robin is Robin Hood and Robyn is Zelena’s daughter in order to distinguish the two.





	Sisters

Sixteen year old Danielle Locksley woke up bright and early one June morning. It was the first day of summer so Danielle was clearly going to enjoy spending her first free day for the next three months. Danielle quietly made her way down the stairs where her mother was looking at her laptop at the kitchen table, “Morning Mom,” she greeted happily.  
Regina turned around and smiled at her daughter, “Morning sweetheart,” she said kissing her on the cheek, “How was your night?”  
“Alright,” said Danielle pouring herself some orange juice and sitting down next to her mother, “I don’t suppose you’re free today since Dad and Roland went out to the Enchanted Forest with the Merry Men for two weeks.”  
Regina chuckled lightly, but shook her head, “Sorry Princess, but I have lots of issues I have to deal with today. Maybe sometime this weekend we can have some mother daughter time.”  
“Alright,” sighed Danielle.  
“Why don’t you see if Caleb and Liam are available to do something today,” said Regina, closing her laptop and clearing the coffee and juice glasses.  
Danielle shook her head, “The twins, Gideon, and Neal were all doing some sort of video game marathon. I, however, want to spend my first day of summer outside, not looking at a TV screen.”  
Regina smiled, “Well, I’m sure you’ll think of something,” said Regina kissing her daughter’s forehead, “Love you sweetheart.”  
“Love you too Mom,” said Danielle and Regina left for Town Hall. Danielle made herself some toast, honestly wondering why she was doing it by hand and not using magic. Once Danielle had finished breakfast, she used magic to clean the dish and decided to take a walk to see if anyone was available. She had somehow made her way over to playground, remembering fondly of the days when her aunt had pushed her on the swings.  
Danielle was just about to approach the gate when she suddenly heard a noise in the bushes. Danielle hesitantly turned around, ready to perform any protective magic when an arrow came flying at her head. She quickly caught it and threw a fire ball towards the person, only to hear, “Danielle, what was that for?”  
Danielle glowered and said, “I thought you were someone dangerous, Robyn!”  
Robyn stepped forward and smiled brightly, “So your solution is to set your adversary on fire?”  
“Well, unlike you, I have much better control of my magic,” Danielle said sternly.  
Robyn attempted to make a fire ball only for it to last a brief second, “I never did get the hang of that whole magic thing.”  
“Good thing you have Dad’s archer abilities or you’d be completely helpless in a fight,” said Danielle.  
Robyn came up beside Danielle and asked, “Did Aunt Regina have to work today?”  
Danielle nodded, “Yep. And the boys want to play video games all day.”  
Robyn rolled her eyes and said, “Typical. Mom is busy taking care of stuff at the farm. You want to go get something to eat at Granny’s?”  
Danielle shrugged her shoulders, “Sure, why not.”  
The girls began walking towards the diner when Robyn turned to Danielle and asked, “So, when is Dad and Roland coming back from the Enchanted Forest?”  
“Next week I think,” said Danielle, “Why?”  
“Oh, I was just wondering,” said Robyn as the girls approached the diner. They sat down at their usual booth when Granny came over to them.  
“Hi girls,” said Granny smiling at Danielle and Robyn, “Will it be the usual for both of you today?”  
They both nodded and Granny disappeared into the kitchen. Ruby brought out a Sprite for Danielle and a Coke for Robyn. Robyn turned back to Danielle and said, “I wanted to know how Dad felt when he met Aunt Regina?”  
Danielle scowled at Robyn and asked, “Why can’t you talk to Aunt Zelena or Mom about it?”  
Robyn shrugged, “Oh I don’t know. Just…never mind,” said Robyn.  
Danielle nodded and didn’t push any further. Granny came over with their food, “Okay, one cheeseburger for Ms. Locksley,” she set the plate in front of Danielle, “And one grilled cheese sandwich for Ms. Mills,” she said setting it down in front of Robyn.  
“Thank you Granny,” said Robyn. She smiled and left the two girls alone.  
“So do you think the boys will want to go to the pool or something tomorrow?” asked Robyn.  
“I could ask, but you know how they are most of the time. Only time they want to go outside is to play sports,” said Danielle. The girls paid for their food and Danielle looked at her watch, “We should go back to my house. I’m sure Mom will be back from work soon.”  
“It’s only noon,” said Robyn.  
“She said she’d work half days as long as Dad was gone,” said Danielle.  
“Oh, alright,” said Robyn. She grabbed Danielle’s hand and the two girls transported back to the Locksley mansion. They had only been home a few minutes when Regina arrived home.  
“Danielle, your father said he’d be back from the Enchanted Forest next Wednesday,” informed Regina, then saw her niece, “And that means your father will be back too.”  
“Thanks for the info Mom,” said Danielle.  
“Hi Aunt Regina,” said Robyn hugging her.  
“Hi Robyn,” said Regina hugging her, “Did you girls have lunch already?”  
“Yeah, we just got back from Granny’s,” said Robyn.  
“Well, I’ll be upstairs if you girls need me,” said Regina.  
“Alright,” they both nodded. They decided to watch a movie together and finally settled on _Mean Girls_ , “You know, this movie has a lot of parallels to your life,” commented Robyn, noshing on the popcorn.  
“Please explain,” said Danielle.  
“An HBIC named Regina,” smirked Robyn.  
Danielle glared and playfully smacked Robyn with a pillow, “You’re so annoying you know that?”  
“Robyn!” Regina called.  
“What is it Aunt Regina?” asked Robyn.  
Regina appeared in the living room and said, “Your mother called, she wants you home.”  
“Alright,” said Robyn.  
“I can transport you home,” said Danielle.  
“No, that’s alright I can walk, I have my bow and arrows,” said Robyn, only to conjure a couple of toy darts, “Crap!”  
Danielle smirked and conjured the bow and arrows and handed them to Robyn, “Better?”  
“Thanks,” said Robyn sarcastically, “See you Danielle, Aunt Regina.”  
“Bye Robyn,” said Regina.  
“Just remember there’s only room for three good witches at a time in the family!” shouted Danielle playfully.  
Regina glared at her daughter and said, “You both are too much alike sometimes, you know that?”  
Danielle shrugged, “What can I say? I learn from the best.”  
The mother and daughter heard a scream from outside and they both turned and ran as fast as they could, both ready to perform magic. They found Robyn outside with her arrow pointed at a somewhat deformed man and Danielle and Regina immediately lit fireballs, “Whoa, ladies, please don’t kill me!”  
Robyn slowly lowered her bow and the other two women extinguished their fireballs. Danielle knew she had seen someone who looked like this man before, but she couldn’t pinpoint where, “Who…who are you?” asked Danielle.  
The man stood. He was only about four feet tall, had a severe shoulder hump, and disfigured face, “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Quasimodo.”


End file.
